A Life of a Teenage Girl with Male Parents
by Glacia the Fox
Summary: Not continuing. Keeping this for the sake of memories. Sorry...
1. Male Parents are the Worst

**Hi hi! First Chapter!**

** Alfred: And I'm here for the disclaimer! Glacia doesn't own Hetalia or any of its characters. Just Madison and Chris! (I'm the hero!)**

"Just shut up and do it!"

"Why don't you, you lazy prick!?"

"M-Madison….. Pl-please be nice to y-your friend…."

Sigh. "Mom! He's to bossy! I hate men!"

"Well, thank you too!"

I sigh again and look at Chris. That brunette with hazel eyes that stare into me. How is he even my science project partner? Much less my friend? Mom is so crazy.

My name is Madison Williams-Beilschmidt. Yep, that's right. My mom is Matthew Williams and my dad is Gilbert Beilschmidt. Having parents that are both male is difficult. Many people tease me about it. Except for Chris, but his situation is like mine's. But that's for a later time. I have a dark blond colored hair like Mom and bright red eyes like Dad. I usually wear a tank top and jeans with flip flops.

Chris packs his stuff, literally throwing his binders, folders, and pens in it. He looks really irritated, which is my fault. According to him, I can't pour vinegar in a beaker full of baking soda fast enough. So impatient. Where does he get that from? I wonder….

"Bye, Mr. Williams," he says, pushing me aside.

"Rude!" I yell after him.

Mom smiles slightly at him. "H-he sure is r-rowdy."

I sigh for the umpteenth time. "Yeah."

Dad walks in with a slight frown. "What's with that kid? He didn't even close the front door, which is so unawesome of him to do so."

"And rude," I add.

Mom chuckles. "He is a growing young boy."

"I wish he would change," I mumble.

"Me too. He could be awesome, like me. But I'd be more awesome."

I walk to the fridge and open the door, and reach for a pudding cup. Butterscotch flavored.

"D-dear, we'll be having dinner soon," Mom semi-warns.

"Like pudding will fill me up," I snap back, having bad temper issues.

"How come my awesome daughter is being so unawesome right now?" Dad says.

"How come my unawesome dad is being so unawesomely conceited right now?" I say and walk upstairs to my room and slam the door shut.

Call me bad, but those two make me furious! I mean, seriously! How do two men make a child? Why did I have to be their daughter? I rip the wrapper off the top, and realizing I forgot a spoon, I tipped it to my mouth and ate it like I was drinking something.

I was named after my mom. Since people called him "Mattie" all the time, I was named "Madison". I go to an academy called "Hetalia Academy" which is a school for countries, states, islands, and cities. I'm not one of them. I'm a waterfall. I'm Niagra Falls, in Canada, Mom's country. Dad's Prussia.

Chris goes there, also. His parents are Britain and France. He is supposed to be Paris, in France. See? He's in the same situation as me: two male parents.

I finish the last of my pudding and throw the cup on my floor. I look at a picture of me and Uncle Alfred. I'm closer to him than even Mom and Dad. He always had advice for me. I really do miss him.

"What would you tell me right now, Uncle Alfred? I want to run away. Away from my life. Of course, you would hate it. And then me," I whisper to myself.

There's a knock on the door. "Madison?" It's Dad. "Your awesome - err… - your dad is here."

"Go away…" I moan.

"S-see, I told you so." It was Mom.

"At least I tried because I'm awesome enough to do so."

"I-I'm sorry, Gil."

Dad sighs. "I feel so unawesome now."

"G-Gil, Madi is sixteen. She's g-going to act l-like this….."

Dad says something under his breath and I hear his footsteps going downstairs.

I know Mom is still there.

"M-Madi please….." He opens the door.

I close my eyes quickly to fake sleep. I don't feel like dealing with him at the moment.

Mom turns off the lights and closes the door softly. I open my eyes. I then hear his footsteps going downstairs.

I sit up. I pull my hair up into a ponytail. I hear Mom and Dad talking from downstairs. We so don't have thick walls.

"Sh-she's asleep, Gil."

"She was faking."

"G-Gil!"

"Whaat?" Dad whines.

"I-it's just…."

"It's just what?!" he says in a tone I never heard from him before: I serious one. Without all his "awesome" comments.

"I don't care if she's sixteen! She's being disrespectful! She hangs out with your brother too much." Dad says.

"L-leave Alfred out of th-this…" Mom protests. "He has nothing to do with this."

"Yes he does! He's a bad influence on Madison!"

"N-no…" Mom says quietly.

Dad sighs. "Then why?"

"B-because Madison is herself. This is who she is."

It was quiet after that.

I changed out of my pink tank top and white jeans and slip on a big white T-Shirt that used to be Uncle Ludwig's.

I changed into a purple tank top and black jeans and go downstairs. Mom was cooking pancakes and Dad was at the table reading a newspaper. I sat down at the couch staring at nothing.

"What awesome pancakes for an awesome person that an awesome person made!" Dad says in his usual tone of voice.

Mom giggles. "Th-thank you, D-Dear…. M-Madison, are you hungry? I-I can make some more."

"I'm fine."

"Then someone won't get awesome pancakes."

"I don't care."

Dad was about to say something back, but we heard the doorbell.

I got up and answered it. It was Uncle Alfred!

I hugged him. "Uncle Alfred!"

He grins. "Madi!"

"A-Alfred?" Mom says quietly.

"What's up, Bro?"

"N-nothing…."

"Look, it's the unawesome Alfred," Dad says.

"I'm awesome!" Uncle Alfred protests. "Right Madi?!"

"Mhmmm."

"Not as awesome as me!"

"Gilbert!"

"G-Gil, Dear…. P-please…."

I moved out of the way so Uncle Alfred could walk inside and close the door behind him.

**Phew! First chapter D-O-N-E! Sorry if it was too random and/or drama-y for a first chapter…. And YAOI! Woohoo! PruCan & UKFrance! / And probably GerIta in later chapters! Please R&R!**


	2. Secrets Already?

**Hi everybody! Chapter two is here! And please check out my other fanfics! And btw, in the last chapter, there was a time change after Madi changed into her pajamas. I bet you were confused when she changed and the changed again. Speaking of Madi…..**

**Madison: Glacia does not own Hetalia or its characters. Only me and Chris.**

"Wh-what are you doing here, Alfred?" Mom asks quietly.

"To see my girl, duh!"

"You can't just barge in her like that. So unawesome." Dad complains.

"Oh yes I can because I'm a hero and you're not."

"Because I'm awesome and you're not!"

Uncle Alfred is conceited, too. At least he doesn't add the word "hero" to just about every sentence he says.

"Who cares about you? Madi here is who I needed anyways."

"Can I go with Uncle Alfred?" I turn to my parents.

"U-um, of course you can M-Madison—"

"No, you can't," Dad says. "We have awesome things to do today with the awesome me!" He points to himself.

I sigh in disappointment. I've been waiting since forever to see Uncle Alfred again and I can't even go somewhere with him because of my stupid unawesome dad. This is why you can never have a dad that hates your other dad's, or so I say, mom's brother. It just doesn't work out that way.

"Oh man!" Uncle Alfred whines. "It's been ages since we talked!"

"I know!" I agree.

"M-maybe we should let her go, Gil…."

"That wouldn't be awesome of me to let my daughter go somewhere with someone so unawesome."

"I am too awesome! So awesome that your awesome looks unawesome!"

I sigh and put on my black flip flops.

"M-Madi, you're not going…." Mom says.

"Yes I am," I say, like the bad child I am. "I'll be an adult in two years now, where I'll have to get a job and go to college. I gotta spend time with Uncle Alfred while I still can."

I feel like a rebel. But the truth is that I never had any real freedom. Dad thinks he'll be "unawesome" if we don't spend time together on the weekends. Yesterday was Saturday, but he didn't spend any time with me. Okay, so maybe me being rebellious was part of the problem, but still. They should've knew that having a daughter was a bad idea, considering that they're both male. Uncle Alfred agrees with me. Even if he was gay, he wouldn't have any children. I wish he was my dad. We look more alike than I do with my own parents.

Mom looked upset. How did he end up with Dad? It doesn't seem right at all. They act the opposite of each other. Mom is too outspoken. How is he even a country? I'll ask him someday.

Dad looked angry, but he always did. Mom says he has some kind of rivalry with Hungary and Austria. Those two are very nice and I went to their wedding last month.

Dad gave up. "I guess you can go, Madison. I'll be awesome and let you spend some time with your uncle."

I silently cheer, then I'm out the door. I get into the passenger seat of Uncle Alfred's car and wait while he, Mom, and Dad chat about something.

Alfred's POV

"Don't l-let the secret s-slip," Matthew warns.

"I won't," I reassure them. "Madi won't believe me anyways."

"Because she would believe someone unawesome is her—"

Matthew shushes Gilbert quietly. "Sh-she might be able to hear us."

We nod in agreement. "I'm just gonna take her to a park," I tell them.

They nod and I leave. Getting into the car, I take note of what Matthew and Gilbert wanted. That secret….. If Madison ever finds out….. It might just ruin her whole life…. Her life is a lie….

"I hate them." Her words drive me out of my thoughts. "The act like I'm in prison all the time."

I chuckle. "They just love you."

"No they don't."

"Madison…."

"I just wish I could have a real father and mother. Not a father and another father that I call a mother."

I really want to tell her then. Just by looking at her, I can tell she's miserable. Only, I can't tell her. I know I can't. She won't be able to believe it anyways.

I look forward again. While driving, the trees look like a blur of green. I turn left into an entrance of a park. I park at the far left and stop the car.

"A park?" Madi questions. "What's next, a daycare?"

I laugh. "If you want to."

She laughs and gets out of the car. I do too.

"What were you guys talking about?" She asks me as we're walking to a nearby swing set.

"About where I am taking you."

"That sure was a long conversation for only that."

Madison's not stupid. I know she doesn't believe me at all. I can't tell her, though. That's my brother's and his husband's job. I just sit in the sidelines.

We sit on the swing.

"Are you ever going to get married?" she asks.

"Probably not. I have been married before, though."

This sparks her interest. "Oh? You have?"

"She passed away a long time ago."

"Sorry to hear about that…"

She didn't ask how she died, which I glad. I wouldn't know what to tell her.

**Secrets already? Wonder what it is? Stay tuned to find out! R&R!**

**And please check out my other fanfics!**


End file.
